


Pliant

by TheWincestRiots



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:04:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWincestRiots/pseuds/TheWincestRiots





	Pliant

It was summer and they were camping. A real nice spot in the woods near a small lake. The mornings were still chilly, so they were sparring a bit to warm up before breakfast. 

Dean had Sam on the ground, that cocky smile lighting up his face, but Sam wasn’t beaten yet. He heaved and flipped them, pinning Dean underneath him with his forearm to his throat. Sam had had him pinned like this before, but he was pretty sure it was only because Dean let him. He could tell from the shock on Dean’s face that wasn’t the case this time. Sam was 15, gangly and awkward and for the first time he had legitimately beaten his older brother. He shifted his weight to take some of the pressure off Dean’s neck and that’s when he felt it. Dean was hard in his sweatpants.

“Dean?” Sam whispered, studying his face for some clue as to what was happening here, but Dean had squeezed his eyes shut and his ragged breathing was the only answer Sam got.

Sam shifted again, experimentally grinding down on Dean’s cock. Dean gave a small moan, but still didn’t open his eyes, and made no attempt to get out from under Sam, keeping his body completely still.

Now, Sam could admit that there were a lot of things he didn’t know. He didn’t know what it was like to stay in the same school for an entire school year, he didn’t know how to talk to girls, didn’t quite know what to do about the fact that he thought he might like boys too, but he knew Dean. He knew how to handle Dean, but this, this was something entirely different, something new. Sam had tried very hard to bury his unbrotherly feelings way down deep where they would never see the light of day, but now…

This was an opportunity, and Sam had to take it.

Sam swallowed hard, leaning down until his lips were brushing up against Dean’s ear “You like this? You like me pinning you down, overpowering you?” he whispered with far more confidence than he actually felt.

Dean made a small sound low in his throat, but kept his eyes shut, still not moving. Sam pulled Dean’s arms up above his head, holding them there with one hand, marvelling at the lack of resistance. He suspected that if he just told Dean to keep them there he would. The thought of his older brother being so pliant was more of a turn on than Sam would have imagined(mostly because he never would have imagined it in the first place). He shifted again so that his own hard cock was flush against Dean’s.

“Tell me no, Dean. If you don’t want this, tell me.”

Dean shook his head, more as if he was silently arguing with himself than saying no.

“What do you want Dean?” Sam whispered.

Dean’s eyes flew open then and Sam could see his answer. There was fear there, but more than that there was willingness, devotion, love.

“Anything, Sam.” he whispered. “Anything you want.”


End file.
